


Feline Characteristics

by Hertz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon era, F/F, Fluff, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: Sometimes, Yang is like a cat.





	Feline Characteristics

_Sometimes,_ Blake thinks, amused and resigned, _Yang’s more like a cat than I am._

Yang may not move with feline grace - instead, she charges, either with the crazed excitement of Zwei, the dog she loves so much (that Blake is now willing to tolerate), or with the rage of a thousand Grimm combined. She may not be silent or brooding like herself, but loud and party-loving as she might be, she’s always here to brighten up Blake’s day with laughter. And sometimes, she’s as motherly as a crow, offering her gentle and unflinching support, not just to Blake, but of course to her dear sister Ruby. Sometimes, the icy heiress in their team could also be persuaded to share.

These are all very good things Blake loves about her, of course, that make her feel so free.

Still, sometimes, there arises an anomaly. There are times like these, when Yang is perched on the bed behind her. Blake’s back is against the frame of the bunk bed on the floor, legs on the ground, book splayed open in her lap. This gives Yang the perfect opportunity to kneel down on the bed, arms resting on Blake’s shoulders as she leans forward in curiosity, head tilted to the side.

“What’cha reading, Blake?”

“A textbook on the History of Grimm,” Blake says with a completely straight face. Feigning nonchalance, ignoring the way Yang’s stray strands of hair being in contact with her make her shiver, she flips a page slowly, as if to tease Yang.

“Blaaaake. Unless you’re telling me Grimm have lots of kinky sex you’re definitely not studying!”

Blake doesn’t bother to deem that with a reply, instead letting her stoic expression twitch into a smile.

“Blaaake,” Yang says with another huff. The next moment, Blake finds Yang’s hand on Ninjas of Love. Despite the awkward angle Yang scrabbles and tries to flip the page back. “Come on! I wasn’t done reading, and anyway you’re supposed to be paying attention to me right now,” Yang grumbles in a playful manner.

“Oh?” Blake plants her side to the ground, purposefully shielding her book from Yang’s view. “And if I don’t?” she parries back.

“Then… I’ll just have to…”

Blake had been expecting Yang to start a tickle fight with her, or hit her with a textbook on her own, or something, but Yang’s playful fingers batting and curling at her dark hair leaves her momentarily confused. Soon though, Blake finds that she finds these sensations soothing, and despite herself, she sits back upright to maybe, just maybe, get more of this foreign feeling. She likes it, she decides. Yang should do this more often. 

Without warning, Blake hoists herself up on the bed, in order to lean into Yang. Yang always feels so warm, and it’s why Blake loves to cuddle up to her at night. She’s like her own personal incubator in that regard. Though Yang might tease her about her faunus heritage, this time the tables are flipped, as Blake opens her eyes and teases, “You’ve won me over, kitten.”

“K-kitten?” Lilac eyes stretch wide. 

“Yep.” Blake leans further, as if by doing so she can absorb all of the sudden heat she feels Yang release by accident. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, she teases her, “It looks like I’ll have to claim that nickname whenever you’re acting more like a cat between us both.”

Yang seems to mull over this piece of information for a while, surprise leading to amusement, then offering her girlfriend a rare shy smile after Blake kisses her cheek. With her advanced faunus hearing, Blake can pick up the telltale sounds of Yang’s heart rate quickening. 

There have been many times as a child where Blake cursed her faunus ears, but now she finds that her faunus heritage has allowed her to create many positive memories with the girl she loves. It had taken some time for Blake to be comfortable with her faunus heritage like this, but she would never forget the first time she took her bow off in front of Yang, the starstruck look in her lilac eyes...

It’s helped her, she reflects, now that she doesn’t look at them like a constant source of torture, like she’s bad for being different. Bigots may disagree, but Yang’s always here with her welcoming arms and warm smile and fingers that are always ready for a stroke behind the ears, if Blake asks. Somehow, with Yang here, it’s as if all the racism and injustice don’t matter momentarily, and Blake’s able to focus on her own happiness for once, just being here with Yang.

Sensing that Yang is about to try just that, Blake perks her ears up as a non-verbal invitation that she knows Yang can’t refuse. With a devilish smile, Yang’s hands find Blake’s waist, pulling her close as her other hand trails the pathway up her back, neck and finally finding Blake’s faunus ears at the base of her skull. They twitch of their own accord as if welcoming Yang home.

“Mayyybe I might act like a cat sometime,” Yang concedes, smirking, “but it’s all your influence, I swear! Besides, can _I_ do this?”

Once again, Yang’s fingers find the spot that Blake loves so much, just behind the base of her ear. It always triggers a steady rush of affection for the blonde, and with affection comes the familiar unconscious rumbling of her throat. Blake closes her eyes, content to lie against Yang, and just… enjoy. No thinking about the White Fang, the Schnee Dust Company, all the things she still wanted to accomplish in the world… for now, this was all that mattered, her and Yang being together on this day.

“You’re so cute,” Yang says, teasing melting away to betray something far softer. And as Blake’s eyes spring open, she finds that Yang’s face is rather close to hers. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispers back softly, as if it’s just instinct. Yang is beautiful, to her, and that’s a fact.

Their lips meet, and fireworks explode in Blake’s heart.


End file.
